The Big Storm
The Big Storm is the 1st episode of Dora the Explorer from season 2. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Mami *Storm Cloud *Baby Blue-bird Summary Dora & Boots had to warn everybody in the forest about a big storm cloud. Recap Dora and Boots were cloud gazing. They saw a cloud shaped like a teddy bear. Boots saw another cloud. It was dark grey. Dora told him it was a big storm cloud. After Dora told Boots what it was, they were in shock and had to hurry home fast. But they also have to warn everybody in the forest about the big storm cloud before it gets to them and get them and get them wet. Dora searches her backpack for something that can make a really loud noise to warn everybody about the big storm cloud. They find a horn in there. A signal horn. They get it out and Boots blows on the horn and it went "ahroooooo..." Boots shouts out "Watch out for the big storm cloud!" while Dora shouts out the same sentence in Spanish. Dora and Boots had to outrun the big storm cloud fast. They check Map to find the quickest way to Dora's house. Map says they have to go past a red colored bush, through a nutty forest to get to Dora's house. Dora and Boots had to be on the lookout for the big storm cloud. It was catching up to them, but Dora found a way to make the storm cloud go away. She sings "Rain, rain, go away, don't come back 'til another day" The rain cloud did not like that song. Dora encourages the viewer to sing along. Once they sang, the rain cloud went away and the storm cloud said "I'll be back." Dora and Boots raced to the red bush and saw that the big storm cloud was blowing wind and heading for the little animals that lived there. They help a bee get home to its beehive, an ant get back to his ant hill and a baby blue bird get back to her nest. Dora and Boots got the little animals home just in time. The big storm cloud was heading this way. Dora and Boots sang "rain, rain go away, don't come back 'til another day" twice. And the big storm cloud went away and kept saying "I'll be back". Dora and Boots made it past the red bush and Boots blows the horn and calls out about the big storm cloud in English while Dora shouts out in Spanish. Boots noticed Benny the Bull. Dora and Boots saw Benny the Bull and explained that he was building a new house. The problem was that it was too small for him. So, Dora and Boots helped Benny build a house. In order for to have a new house, they had to find pieces of wood that are taller and wider than Benny so he fit inside. They find 4 pieces of wood taller than Benny and found 4 pieces of wood wider than Benny. After that, a door is put into place so Benny can get in and out of the house. Now, they had to put on a roof to end of the story of the house and keep Benny dry. Once it was finished, Benny steps inside into his house. Dora and Boots heard Swiper and saw him under the pieces of wood. They did not stop him in time and he swipes the roof and hides it. Dora and Boots had to find Benny's roof before the storm cloud came. Benny's roof was a red triangle. They find a red triangle on a butterfly wing and on an ant hill. They now find Benny's roof. The storm cloud was nearby and the roof gets put back on top of Benny's house. Dora, Boots and Benny sang "Rain Rain Go Away" twice and the Storm Cloud went away. Dora and Boots wave goodbye to Benny as they tried to get to Dora's house. After Boots blew the horn, a voice said "Ayudenme, Ayudenme", which meant "Help, Help" in Spanish. Dora and Boots saw Tico the squirrel. Tico was being chased by the big storm cloud. Dora and Boots had to help Tico get home safe to his tree. There were different paths to take. Some were red and some were blue. Tico speaks spanish and the viewer had to tell him either "rojo" for red or "Azul" for blue. Tico takes a red path, next he takes a blue path and then he gets to his tree by taking the red path. Tico thanked the viewer, Dora and Boots for helping him get home safe to his tree. Tico closes the door behind him and the big storm cloud came. Dora and Boots sang to the storm cloud once more and the storm cloud went away. Dora and Boots waited for a couple seconds and then they finish going through the nutty forest. But as Dora and Boots were near Dora's house a big gust of wind started blowing. Boots was lifted off the path and flaps his arms like he is flying. All of a sudden, the gate gets shut. Dora and Boots could not get the gate back open. They needed help from the viewer at the home and together they pulled and pulled with all their might until the gate swung open. Boots held it open and then the wind died down. Dora and Boots saw Dora's mom and quickly got inside. Dora told her mom about the big storm cloud. They also mentioned that they warned everybody and nobody got wet. Dora's mom gave her daughter Dora and Dora's friend Boots a cup of hot chocolate. Dora's mom thought they liked to have some hot chocolate to warm them up after their big adventure with the big storm cloud. Boots saw the big storm cloud by their house. Dora's mom told them not to worry and that he could not get them wet in Dora's house. "Silly storm" said Dora's mami. Dora and Boots thought that if everybody sang Rain, rain, go away to the big storm cloud, he would go away for good. They all joined in and the big storm cloud got so annoyed that he screamed "I won't be back!" and flew away for good. Everybody cheered. Then, the sun came out and a rainbow appeared. And everyone came out of their houses to play. And that was the time where Dora and Boots warned everybody about the big storm cloud. Song Rain, Rain Go Away Places in this episode #Red Bush #Nutty Forest #Dora's House Trivia *Dora & Boots still don't clap when they ask themselves "Where are we going?" *Isa was seen when she slides down the rainbow. *When Dora and Boots look at clouds, this is the first time we get a closer look at Dora's legs. *As of this episode, the animation style has changed. *For example, Boots' walking backwards animation from Backpack is slightly altered. *This is the first Season 2 episode still using Dora's early voice. Beginning with Doctor Dora, her voice is more higher-pitched. *This episode was made in 2001, although it premiered in 2002. * Goof: Boots had Dora's voice when he said "It's coming, Benny!" after they found Benny's roof. *This is the 1st episode to premiere in 2002. *This is the 1st episode of Season 2. *This is the 27th episode of the show. *When Dora says "Me too!", she sounds older. *The Travel Song is only sung once; the other two times, Boots blows the horn. *Dora and Boots shouldn't have made the storm cloud go away forever by everyone singing the Rain, Rain Go Away song because apparently the storm cloud is supposed to rain sometimes for the grass, flowers and gardens and they need water to grow which means they can't always have sun which is also important. Gallery The big storm.png 996842_151225058403161_3533498_n.jpg 1000529_151224598403207_1180909743_n.jpg 1013407_151224278403239_101826627_n.jpg|The storm cloud is coming. 1013753_151222935070040_2070487287_n.jpg|Storm cloud with rain, rain, go away. 1016166_151224358403231_341286319_n.jpg|Benny the Bull in his house for the big storm. 1013391_151224568403210_572366082_n.jpg MV5BMjM1Mjk0MjEwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTEzMjQ2MjE@._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg CB1A8572-2DBF-45C9-83D8-A0BA225D3C01.jpeg|Me Yelling At Dora the Explorer 6|link=Z Kroegor Character Find Benny the Bull Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2002 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which the Travel song was sung once